Dernier espoir
by Ghoulchy
Summary: Mitako Lempion a jamais été si triste que lorsque son fiancé est partit hors du Japon. Elle perd sa joie de vivre mais ses amis de la Génération Miracle ne vont pas la laisser derrière. Petit à petit, cette rousse pourra attraper une chance avec la personne qu'elle connaît le plus.
1. Bienvenue à Too !

POV AUTEUR :

Akashi Seijuuro a quitté le Japon pour sa santé et a dû rompre ses fiançailles avec Mitako. Après ça, la rousse reste triste et désespérée. Elle change de lycée car son oncle -également son tuteur- déménage pour le travail. Elle arrive face à ces visages familiers : ceux d'Aomine et de Momoi, présents dans le collège Teiko avec son ancien fiancé.

Momoi : "Mitako, ça fait longtemps ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Mitako :... Déménagement.

Momoi : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mitako : Akashi est partit...

Momoi : J'en ai entendu parler et je ne le croyais pas mais si c'est toi qui le dis... Tout ira bien d'accord ?

Aomine : Voyons, ça ne va pas la tuer d'être sans lui. Personnellement c'est plus compliqué.

Mitako : Comment ça ? Tu as des problèmes amoureux ?

Aomine : Fin des questions ! Bienvenue au lycée Too."

Elle lève les yeux vers son nouveau lycée et soupire une dernière fois. Elle en a assez, la vie est douloureuse pour elle. Son amie aux cheveux roses lui demande gentille-ment et sans mauvaises intentions si Mitako allait rejoindre le club de basket.

Mitako : "Je n'ai pas le droit, mon oncle refuse pour ma santé.

Momoi : Il suffit qu'il ne soit pas au courant !

Mitako : Et si je me blesse ? Je ne pourrai pas mentir éternellement... Bien que je veux faire du basket même si je suis punie par la suite.

Momoi : On ferra en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! Je sais très bien que sans Akashi tu n'es plus aussi souriante qu'avant mais sans le basket rien ne te retiendra n'est-ce pas ?

Mitako : C'est déjà trop difficile...

Momoi : Je te soutiendrai !"

La rousse murmure un léger remerciement et se force à sourire un peu. Si seulement elle avait une dernière chance, elle pourrait être heureuse. Mitako, se forcant à être comme avant, le deviendra de plus en plus sa vraie elle, en commençant par redonner les petits surnoms mignons à ses camarades.

* * *

C'est la fin du prologue ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Pour l'instant, je ne marque que le couple principal mais il y en a un autre qui apparaîtra.


	2. Secret de Sakurai !

POV MITAKO :

Je rentre entre cours, me présente avec mon vrai nom pour une des rares fois et m'installe à ma nouvelle place. Je travaille suffisamment pour avoir directement des bonnes notes. Dès la première pause, je rejoint mes deux anciens camarades en criant leur surnoms.

Mitako : "Momo-chan ! Ao-chan !

Momoi : Mitako ! Tu commences déjà comme avant !"

Je souris sincèrement mais l'air hautain de la plupart des grands me rappelle le regard tueur d'Akashi... Est-ce qu'en étant ici je pourrais l'oublier ? Avec cette personne c'est possible mais, autant abandonner. Le soir même je vais au gymnase pour jouer avec les autres joueurs. Je vois donc celui que je qualifiais de mignon quand je l'avais vu sur un terrain : Sakurai. Je sens en lui quelque chose qui me ressemble mais de loin je ne peux pas le préciser. Je m'approche sans bruits, une de mes spécialités.

Mitako : "Bonjour !"

Sakurai crie de peur en s'excusant. Je rigole un peu et me présente au club de basket en demandant de m'inscrire à leur côtés.

Wakamatsu : "Tu es une fille et c'est une équipe masculine.

Harasawa : Une belle et forte demoiselle comme toi ne sera pas refusée, bienvenue Mitako Lempion, la seule fille au niveau masculin."

Ce titre m'agace mais c'est la raison pour que je sois acceptée dans une équipe, même à l'époque de Teiko. Je suis toujours trop forte, tellement qu'on m'a empêché de m'entraîner pendant ma jeunesse. Je défi le blond qui m'a provoqué quelques secondes auparavant, celui qui gagne est celui qui marque un panier en premier. Je soupire et ne prend même pas le temps de me changer, jouant en uniforme. On commence au milieu du terrain avec moi qui ai le ballon. Je le dépasse et court beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Je saute et marque. C'est ennuyant.

Mitako : "Momo-chan, c'est nul... Je m'ennuie déjà.

Momoi : Fais un effort Mitako, tu trouveras des adversaires, il y a déjà Aomine qui peut t'aider.

Aomine : Alors ça, nos matchs sont longs et même si c'est souvent moi qui gagne, ça t'es déjà arrivé de remporter des points donc n'hésite pas.

Sakurai : Tu es vraiment si forte que ça ?"

Ces grands yeux innocents me regardent, je le trouve mignon mais je devine en un instant ce qui me ressemble en lui. Il souffre. Je prend ses bras et les observent, légèrement égratignés.

Sakurai : "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

Mitako : C'est assez récent mais ça a eu le temps de cicatrisé... Pourquoi tu te fais ça ?

Sakurai : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !"

Il récupère ses bras, les cachant de tous sauf d'un grand aux cheveux bleus. Aomine attrape une des mains de Sakurai pour le tirer vers le haut. Il laisse sortir un petit cri de douleur et je prend le temps de passer mes doigts sur ses griffures. Pour le rassurer, je met également mon bras en évidence. Quelle grande différence ! Ses plaies sont prêtes à s'ouvrir dès qu'il tire un peu sur sa peau. Mon rival laisse tomber la main qu'il a attrapé pour agripper les épaules du châtain.

Aomine : "Quand tu vas mal, ne pourrais-tu pas m'en parler ?! Je suis ton ami !"

Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu des paroles sincères venant d'Aomine : il était déprimé de ne pas trouver à sa hauteur. Je vois le visage de Sakurai incroyablement rouge et je comprend en un rien de temps... Aomine et Sakurai, ils sont tout les deux déprimés pour une raison pareille.


	3. Demi-bonheur

POV MITAKO :

Je me sens incroyablement bien. Pourquoi c'est si dur de s'imaginer un bonheur ? Certes, cette personne ne voudra pas de moi mais sa présence est déjà si forte ! Je profite de ce sentiment de confort pour réussir à parler à Sakurai.

Mitako : "Tu vas mal je le sais. Parle-moi, je peux comprendre.

Sakurai : D-D'accord... Juste, ne dis rien à... À Aomine.

Mitako : Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Sakurai : Oui... C'est difficile à vivre.

Mitako : Je comprend mais à ta place je lui dirai.

Sakurai : Je le ferai quand tu oseras également."

Le châtain a vu les regards de la rousse envers son amie. Je lui précise que je ne suis pas sur de ce que je ressens mais que j'y suis prête. Je prends sa main et le ramène au gymnase avec moi. Nous nous mettons au centre de la salle, ce qui stresse Sakurai. Il serre ma main pour se calmer, il est rassuré par quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Je vois qu'Aomine a une mine énervée et triste mais je ne relève rien. Malgré que j'allais parler, Sakurai ose prendre la parole.

Sakurai : "Grâce à Mitako, j'ai la force de parler donc je vais le faire...

Mitako : Moi et Sakurai sommes amoureux.

Sakurai : D'une personne qui est... du même sexe que nous.

Mitako : Celle que j'aime est ici.

Sakurai : Celui-ci que j'aime également...

Mitako : Elle ne serai pas contre sortir avec moi.

Sakurai : Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un autre garçon...

Mitako : Momo-chan, je t'aime.

Sakurai *mumure* : Aomine... Je t'aime..."

Momoi est légèrement choquée mais accepte avec un grand sourire. Je vois que Sakurai n'ose pas le dire plus fort alors je m'approche d'Aomine.

Mitako : "Embrasse-le."

Aomine recule d'un pas puis avance vers Sakurai, il le force à lever la tête. Mignon. Le seul mot qu'on peut trouver au visage rouge et au bord des larmes de Sakurai. Je sers mes mains, attendant ce moment décisif. Aomine force le contact avec Sakurai, il l'embrasse. Je crie de joie en surprenant ces deux amoureux. Momoi rit de ma réaction et me fait taire avec un baiser, ça fonctionne assez bien... Dès ce soir, je pourrai parler de mon nouveau bonheur !

* * *

Mitako : "Mon oncle !

Ini : Mitako ?

Mitako : Je... Je suis amoureuse !

Ini : Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Mitako : L'heureuse plutôt !

Ini : Une fille ? Comme tu veux mais tu sais quel est mon critère ?

Mitako : Oui... La richesse... Elle est d'une famille moyenne mais je l'aime vraiment...

Ini : Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

Mitako : Elle était au collège Teiko, je l'ai juste revue à Too.

Ini : Au club de basket n'est-ce pas ?!

Mitako : Mon oncle, j'aime le basket...

Ini : Si tu ne m'obéis pas, sors de chez moi !

Mitako : Mon oncle !

Ini : Prends tes affaires et pars !

Mitako : Je... Je comprend... Adieu mon oncle..."


	4. Hébergement

POV AUTEUR :

Mitako se dirige vers l'école avec toutes ses affaires, des sacs si lourds. Elle a la tête baissée, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle a froid, elle est fatiguée, sa nuit a été horrible. Momoi la voie arriver dans cet état et la questionne directement... Mais la rousse n'a pas la force de répondre. Sa petite-amie change donc de sujet.

Momoi : "Ta coloration est en train de partir, tu ne vas pas la refaire ?

Mitako : Je l'ai oublié.

Momoi : Donc tu la referas ce soir ?"

Mitako secoue négativement la tête puis relève les yeux. Quel joli visage... Gâché par tant de tristesse, de fatigue et de froid. Momoi ne reconnaît pas celle qui, hier, avait fait un pas énorme pour elle et un de ses camarades. Celle aux cheveux roses observent les sacs mais ne dit rien, attendant de pouvoir observer leurs intérieurs. Dans les vestiaires, le soir-même, Momoi prend son temps sans paraître suspecte et laisse Mitako sortir avant elle. Elle ouvre le casier de la rousse et inspecte le plus grand sac. Des vêtements, tout ses livres de cours, ses mangas préférés, ses produits de douche et surtout... Sa flûte de pan. Pourquoi ? Momoi finit de se changer et se dirige directement vers sa petite-amie.

Momoi : "Mitako ?

Mitako : Oui Momoi ?

Momoi : Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et on va en parler ce soir chez moi."

Mitako n'a pas le choix et de toutes façons elle n'a plus de toit. Après l'entraînement, elles se changent ensemble puis partent vers la maison de la fille aux cheveux roses. La rousse s'installe silencieusement sur une chaise en attendant que Momoi s'exprime. La basketteuse observe sa petite-amie parler à ses parents de l'héberger pendant un moment.

Mitako : "Bonjour madame, bonjour monsieur. Je peux partir si je dérange, je n'habite pas loin."

La mère de Momoi semble deviner le mensonge dans la voix de Mitako et donc accepte avec un sourire, prétendant que la rose n'invitait pas souvent d'amis. La rousse patiente pour son interrogatoire car elle le sait, Momoi se doute de quelque chose. Elle a le cœur qui se serre, elle ne veut pas y repenser, ses yeux déjà en larmes. Bien sûr, non-habituée à être si triste, elle n'arrive pas à le cacher et fond dans un flot de larmes. Momoi, l'entendant, fonce la serrer dans ses bras le temps qu'elle se calme.

Momoi : "Te voir ainsi fait mal, parle, je t'en prie...

Mitako : Momo-chan... Je n'ai plus de chez moi... Mon oncle a découvert que j'ai repris le basket... Il m'a mise à la porte en prétendant que si je n'obéis pas, je ne mérite pas d'avoir un toit... Il n'a rien contre toi... Il allait accepter si... Si je n'avais été bête !

Momoi : Tu n'es pas bête ! Tu es bien comme tu es et ton oncle n'a pas à te dicter ta vie !"

La rousse pleure mais essaye de ne pas avoir l'air minable. Elle décide d'aller à la salle de bain avec ses affaires de douche et son shampoing décolorant. Et quand elle ressort, c'est avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, déteints après des années en rouge.


	5. Drame

POV AUTEUR:

Beauté en ces cheveux brillants comme l'or. Momoi ne les a pas revu depuis que Mitako et Akashi a annoncé leur relation, à Teiko. La blonde se teignait les cheveux pour ressembler à son fiancé. Depuis, elle ne devait pas oublier d'entretenir ses cheveux pour qu'ils restent rouges maintenant, elle les gardent blonds car elle sait que Momoi les adorent ainsi.

Momoi: "Mitako ... Tu es si belle.

Mitako: Et toi aussi tu l'es.

Momoi: Tu vas mieux?

Mitako: Je vais toujours bien à tes côtés.

Momoi: Mitako, tu sais de quoi je parle.

Mitako: J'ai été mis à la porte mais tout va bien.

Momoi: Regarde-moi ... "

Ses larmes ne s'arrêtent pas malgré son grand sourire. De jolies perles brillantes, aussi belles que ses cheveux mais avec une bien plus triste histoire. La blonde ne se cache pas mais fait comme si ses tristesses n'étaient pas là. Mais elles restent. Mitako parle, avoue tout ce qui ne va pas. Puis finis par montrer ses jambes, tremblantes, qui sont recouvertes de vieilles cicatrices comme récentes. Elle subit de la maltraitance par son oncle à chaque fois qu'elle fait quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas. La plus grande serre sa petite amie dans ses bras et la laisse pleurer doucement. Les parents de Momoi présents à la scène, en un regard complice, hochent la tête et partent vers la chambre de leur fille.

Momoi: "Tout va bien maintenant Mitako, je suis là. Ton oncle ne sera plus jamais en train de te faire du mal.

Mitako: Momo-chan ... Si il me récupère, que se passera-t-il?

Momoi: Il ne le fera pas, je te protégerai. "

La blonde se laisse tomber sur le sol, elle a trop mal. Momoi s'installe à ses côtés et la prend dans ses bras puis la porte vers sa chambre. Elle voit que ses parents ont installés un futon au sol pour que les deux filles puissent dormir ensembles. Elles s'installent donc ensemble et Mitako finit par s'épuiser d'avoir tant pleurer, tandis que Momoi la surveille avant de pouvoir fermer les yeux.

Mais son sommeil ne dure pas, réveillée par d'étranges gémissements. Elle se rend compte que ça vient de sa petite-amie. Elle ouvre les paupières et voit sa blonde se tortiller dans tous les sens. Momoi lui demande donc ce qui ne va pas. Mitako lui montre son genou, recouvert de cicatrices récentes, profondes et sur le point de saigner.

Momoi : "Ne bouge pas ! Maman, viens vite !

Mitako : Momo-chan... Je sens plus mes jambes...

Momoi : Les deux ?! Ok, du calme, on va t'aider !"

La mère de Momoi rentre en trombe et s'occupe directement de la situation. Après quelques secondes d'observation sur les plaies, elle demande à sa fille d'appeler une ambulance. Mitako finit par s'évanouir sous le regard inquiet de sa petite-amie puis amenée à l'hôpital en urgence. Dès que les médecins font leur expertise professionnelle, ils affirment que les jambes de la blonde sont perdues.


End file.
